


I Make No Apologies

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, F/M, Gen, Mistless, Post-The Trials of Apollo, The gods actually being parents, no mist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: The Mist disappears. Demigods are revealed. Blah blah blah, cliché story.This time, there is a difference. This time, the Ancient Laws are abolished when the Mist falls. This time, the gods behave like parents.Welcome, to the world of Chaos.
Relationships: Apollo & Kayla Knowles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	I Make No Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo picks up Kayla from school.

"There goes Knowles."

"Ugh, look at her tan."

"I know right, soo fake."

"And her hair. That green, ugh. I wouldn't be seen dead with that colour in my hair." A giggle. Kayla Knowles gritted her teeth and walked past the gaggle of girls. _If they only knew_ , she thought viciously, _what I am capable of, who I am, they would never dare to even look at me funny._ _I am better than them, I do not rely on who my father is, I do not rely on my powers. I do not put others down, and I do not take out my frustration on arrogant mortals. I am a demigod, I am Kayla, daughter of Apollo, and I do not hit bullying cheerleaders._

"Hey, Knowles, where did you get your hair done? I want to know so I can avoid the place." Kayla walked away firmly. It was the last lesson of the day. She just had to get through Ancient Greek and then she could leave this hellhole of a school for two whole blissful days. Two days with no Scarlett Anders and her cronies, two days with no false claims of being the rumoured 'Heroes of Olympus' or 'So-and-So's favourite demigod child', two days where she could indulge her interest to her hearts content. One more hour of Scarlett Anders and her cronies, of the hellhole that was her school and then she was free. 

She walked into her Ancient Greek classroom and sat down heavily in her usual seat by the window, soaking up the sunlight, letting her thoughts wander. Her father had promised to take her to watch a professional archery tournament over the weekend, and she couldn't wait. Apollo, not Darren. That was the only good thing about the Mist disappearing - the gods could be actual parents to their children. Admittedly, a lot of that was because her dad had bugged his own father about it until Zeus finally agreed to abolish the Ancient Law about no contact. Since then, Apollo had spent a lot more time with his children, getting to know them even more than he had when he was mortal. She grinned. It was nice having two parents.

"Miss Knowles! This class is very important, and would you please pay attention!"

"Sorry Miss Dodson."

"Hmph." Miss Dodson was the kind of beady eyed old spinster teacher who had eyes and ears like a hawk and a heart of stone. Along with a tongue of acid. "Seeing as you apparently already know all of the mythology we have been covering today, stand up." Kayla did so, groaning inwardly. Not this again. "Who was the wife of Kronus?"  
"Rhea, the Titan of Motherhood."

"Who were the two sisters of Medusa?"

Beano and Muriel according to Percy. "Stheno and Euryale."

"What form did Lord Zeus take to woo Danae."

"A shower of golden glitter."

"Sit down, and pay attention next time."

"Yes Miss Dodson." If the Mist wasn't gone, Kayla would have sworn on the Styx that Miss Dodson was a monster in diguise. As it was, Kayla was forced to admit that she was just a particularly vicious mortal. More's the pity. If she had been a monster, Kayla could have killed her with no remorse, regrets or repurcussions. Unfortunately, Miss Dodson was 100% human. 

"Perseus held the eye above the lake..." Kayla pinched herself to keep awake. She couldn't believe she had to sit through something she had known pretty much since she was born - every demigod knew the story of the original Perseus because he was held as the example, living proof that demigods too could have a happily ever after.

***************

As soon as the bell rang, Kayla jumped up and grabbed her bag. She was out of here. 

Out of the classroom she ran, and she had almost reached the door when"Knowles, what's your hurry?" Unfortunately, Scarlett and her pack of cheerleaders had blocked her exit from the school building. 

"It's the weekend Anders in case you hadn't noticed. I have plans for the weekend, even if you don't." Scarlett narrowed her eyes. 

"Don't even think about trying that on me Knowles."

"Whatever." Kayla didn't have time for this. She pushed past the cheerleaders and their pathetic attempts to seem threatening, before stopping as if struck.

"Who is that gorgeous piece of manliness?" Scarlett's voice was breathy. 

"I didn't realise you'd pick me up from here!" Kayla threw herself into her dad's arms, revelling in the fact that she could, in fact hug her dad in the open, calling him her father. It was a heady feeling. Apollo laughed and hugged her back.

"Does a father need an excuse to pick his daughter up from school?"

Kayla grinned widely, savouring her time with her father, even if he did look onlya couple of years older than her. "I missed you Dad." 

"I missed you too. Daughter." Kayla's grin grew even wider. She was pretty sure that this was what Elysium would feel like. 

"Ugh, Knowles, what are you doing with him? Hey handsome. I'm Scarlett Anders. When you get tired of greenhair over there, let me know." Of course Scarlett would barge in on her whispered conversation with her dad. As usual, anything that she enjoyed within a hundred yards of Scarlett was wrecked as quickly as Scarlett was able. 

"Excuse me." Apollo's voice was cold as he held his daughter. "But what did you say about my daughter?"

Uh oh. "Dad..."

"Kayla. What has this...pathetic mortal been doing?"

"It's nothing Dad honestly." Kayla really didn't want to deal with this right now. Scarlett was gaping, looking from one to another. 

"It's not. How dare she disrespect you? Does she even know who you are?" He looked at Kayla's sheepish face and sighed. "I take it that that is a no." Kayla nodded, not looking her Dad in the eye. Would he interpret her lack of eagerness to be idolised as shame of being his child? She braced hersef for his displeasure, but instead felt herself wrapped in a fierce embrace. "Oh Kayla. It's my fault. You should be able to be yourself without having to deal with all the baggage of your heritage. I am so sorry, for that." She gaped up into her dad's face. His time as Lester really had matured him. Apollo was frowning slightly, his face heavy with regret. Then, a smile split his face. "There is, however, an upside." Kayla groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"Dad no."

"Dad yes!" Oh dear, it seemed that Will had introduced their dad to those memes. She made a mental note to punch her brother the next time she saw him. Reluctantly, she laughed as her dad pontificated mock-pompously. "You, Kayla Knowles, have the honour, dare I say, the privelege, to be the eldest living daughter of Apollo. God of the sun, music, poetry, healing, plagues, prophecy, truth, knowledge and archery. Colloquially known as the Most Awesome God ever." He finished with a beaming grin that held all the brightness of the sun in it and Kayla, groaned covering her face with her hand. 

"No matter how many times you do that Dad, it doesn't get any better." He laughed and waved his hand mock-offendedly. 

"My dear daughter, you obviously have no taste in introductions at all. I do not know how a child of mine should not have the greatest talent inherent in my children."

"Oh my gosh Dad." Kayla was starting to wonder if maybe the gods being actual parents was such a good idea. "First off, you literally gave me the power to control plagues, and secondly, I think I do pretty well with introductions." She gestured over her shoulder to the gob-smacked mortals, who would never have dreamed that quiet unobtrusive Kayla would have been the daughter of the bright blatant sun god. Yet, now that they really looked, they saw beyond what she had wanted them to. Her hair was not just streaked green, but was a bright gold, the same colour as the sun. Blue eyes, as piercing and sparkling as her father's stared boldly out at them, shy and effacing demeanour gone. They had never before noiticed that she was, in fact, beautiful, in the strange eerie way that all demigods had, if you looked close enough. Apollo saw their dropped jaws and laughed heartily. 

"I knew there was a reason you were my favourite daughter."

"I heard you calling Vic your favourite daughter two days ago, don't lie Dad." Apollo huffed and took her arm. 

"Look away puny mortals. None of you may look upon my godliness." They vanished in a bright flash of light. 

************

Kayla never returned to that school. Apollo rang in and pulled her out, putting her in a highly selective school for future doctors that she had always wanted to attend, but that Darren had been unable to afford. He showed up every week on a Friday afternoon and took her off for the weekend, spending time with his eldest daughter. 

Apollo also had a little word to some of the other gods. Scarlett Anders never got another boyfriend, and she curiously enough, failed all of her classes and ended up a waitress in one of the worst bars in America, trying in vain to make ends meet. No one acted so towards his children if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting requests for what god and their child to write next.  
> Comment below with the god and their demigodly child.


End file.
